Lying my way from you
by Chaos' Immortal
Summary: Ken has been going out with his girlfriend Yuriko for a while, but he's living a lie. It's not really her he wants. Shounen ai, AU.


Hi everyone. Before I start I would like to give extra big glomps to all the people who reviewed my first two fanfictions, especially bugnucks and crossbow for all her kind words and bisexual pygmy for her advice. I'm still relatively new to the fanfiction community and you guys have made me feel right at home!!

Warning: Shouen ai, lime (later chapters) much Ken and Omi sweetness

Rating: R (just to be safe)

Pairing: Kemi!!!! does the rabid fangirl dance

Author: Chaos' Immortal

Summery: Ken and Yuriko have been dating for a while know, but is she the one, or is it her younger brother Omi that he really wants?

Read on, my friends, read on!!!

Prolouge

Ken sighed, and shoved his hands deeply into his pockets in a dejected manner. The cold winter morning was biting through his school uniform, sending unpleasant shivers racing up and down his spine in chilled waves. His breath became white frosting as soon as it escape his mouth, a fine mist of crystals, dying as it hit the frigid temperature outside. The wind picked up as he clutched his parker tighter around his freezing form, head bent resolutely as he battled forward, peeking out through squinted eyes to try and catch as glimpse of the school building that lay ahead up the road.

This was the hardest part of the day, Ken decided. The part where he resolved himself to tell the truth, to stop living the lie he had created out of desperation, so make things clear so that the others involved would be saved from being hurt worse in the future.

But today it would happen.

Today he would dispel the lie forever and his conscience would finally be clear again. He refused to be the one that hurt those dear to him anymore, hiding himself behind a false mask, distorting his true thoughts and feelings, his beliefs, his . . .desires.

The coldness outside only reflected what he was feeling within. He hated pretending everything was alright when it wasn't, hated knowing that the only reason he didn't tell the truth was because he was greedy, hated that his resolve was so weak, hated the coward within him.

"Hey, Ken!"

Snapping out of his self-hating reprieve, the dark haired boy look up to see the dark buildings of Tokyo's Central High School looming up behind the wrought iron fence that surrounded it's perimeter. In front of it, two people were standing, their breath misting like ghost trails in the air around them, both sporting equally happy smiles, both waving at him delightedly.

Ken felt his stomach clench painfully as his gaze fell upon them, and his resolve crumbled as easily as the melted snow did beneath his worn sneakers.

Today wouldn't be the day the truth came clear, today wouldn't be the end of the lie, today wouldn't be the day he wiped those brilliant smiles from their lips. Instead today would just blur into the seemingly endless mass of days where the truth remained hidden and he continued to deceive those he cared about.

Swallowing hard, the brunette forced a smile upon his face as he approached the two waiting so patiently for him. Twins sets of blonde hair were being tossed haphazardly in the air as the twins messed the wheat coloured locks. Identical pairs of equally sapphire eyes sparkled happily as he raised his own teal-coloured ones to gently meet theirs, as two sets of school uniforms, one male, one female, were pulled tightly around freezing bodies that were the same in structure.

However, Ken couldn't find anything similar between the two people that waited so patiently for him at the gates of their high school.

Because . . .

One was his lie . . . .

. . . and the other was his love.

"Ken!"

A bundle of energy propelled into his arms, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Warm breath fluttered across his neck briefly as he pulled back to force a smile for the person in his arms.

"Morning, Yuriko."

She grinned up at him, eyes fluttering shut as she leaned up slightly on her tiptoes to catch his mouth in a light kiss.

He felt sick to his stomach as those soft lips pressed against his. A lie.

This was his lie, his girlfriend was the lie he lived everyday. He felt nothing for the girl in his arms besides companionship, and even that seemed weak in comparison, but still he kept up his false facade. For selfish reasons. Because when Yuriko had first asked him out he was thinking of only one thing when he accepted: the chance it would give him to get closer to the boy who had haunted his dreams for years.

The boy who was so smiliar to her in stature and personality, the boy who seemed to be able to brighten the room with a single smile, the boy that made his heart beat faster, made his breath catch in his throat, whenever he was near. The boy that stood behind them now, smiling sadly to himself hoping that no one would notice.

As Ken pulled away from Yuriko, his eyes automatically sought out the one he desired. Teal-coloured eyes fell upon the slight frame bundled heavily in front of him, protecting that delicate skin from the cold. Hair, the colour of softly spun wheat obscured the sky-blue eyes that observed the older boy gently, a sweet smile spreading across his face.

"Morning, Ken-kun."

This time, the smile that spread across the brunette's lips wasn't forced at all. Even as Yuriko, the one he lied to, attached herself to his arm possessively, he couldn't tear his eyes from the vision of beauty in front of him who spoke his name so gently.

The one he loved.

"Mornin', Omi."

TBC . . .

A/N: I decided that Yuriko would be better suited to be Omi's sister then Ouka, (which would have been the obvious choice to go for) simply because of her relationship to Ken-ken in the series and the fact that she looks very similar to Omi. And yes, I know their hair isn't quite the same colour . . . just a little artistic license v This fic wasn't intended to be a Yuriko bashing , I personaly don't mind her except for the fact that she's with Ken, instead of Omi 

Please review, so more chapters will be written, so more reviews can be written, so more chapters will apear!! It's a vicious cycle!!

Um . . . and a big thanks to Omi-kun who pointed out that the Epilouge goes at the end of a story!!! (bashes self over the head) What was I thinking!!?!?!?


End file.
